Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include a variety of modules to automate processes associated with producing a mailpiece. Other systems, such as, for example, a mailpiece opener, are dedicated to a single operation, such as opening a sealed envelope. Whether automating a single operation or combining several, these mailing systems typically improve efficiency by minimizing the labor associated with feeding, filling or removing content material from an envelope.
A typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or stations each of which performs a dedicated task. A mailpiece may be conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the stations or modules. These stations/modules may include, inter alia: (i) a feeding station, (ii) a moistening/sealing module, (iii) a weighing station and (iv) a print station.
The feeding station typically includes a singulator which receives stacked mailpieces and singulates/separates the lowermost mailpiece from a stack of mailpieces. As the mailpieces are conveyed along the processing path, the lowermost mailpieces are shingled through a pair of belts which, in cross section, resemble a shallow-V configuration. At the vertex formed by the belts, a small gap enables a single mailpiece to pass or separate from the mailpiece stack.
The moistening/sealing module/assembly typically includes a structure for deflecting a flap of an envelope away from the body of the envelope to facilitate the moistening and sealing operations. The deflecting structure often includes a blade that is interposed between the flap and the body, i.e., to separate the flap from the body, as the envelope traverses the transport deck. Once the flap has been separated, the moistener wets the glue line of the flap in preparation for sealing the envelope. One type of moistening system, known as a contact moistening system, deposits a moistening fluid, such as, for example, water or water with a biocide, onto the glue line of the flap by contacting the glue line with a wetted applicator.
The weighing station typically includes a plurality of rollers disposed through a deck which is supported by a load cell. As mailpieces are conveyed along the processing path, i.e., along the deck, each mailpiece is momentarily paused so that the load cell has an opportunity to obtain an accurate weight measurement. After a short settling period, the weight measurement is obtained for calculating a postage value for mail delivery.
At the print station, mailpieces are passed under a registration plate having an opening there through for print heads to access the face surface of the mailpiece. Depending upon the thickness of the mailpiece, a displacement ski is disposed under the mailpiece to press or urge the face surface of the mailpiece against the registration plate and around the opening. As such, a planar face surface is produced to enhance the print quality of information/images, e.g., postage indicia, printed on the mailpiece.
A mailpiece opener, on the other hand, typically includes dedicated cutting blades disposed proximal to a registration wall which guides the mailpiece past the cutting blades. The cutting blades are typically enclosed in a channel and protrude from a top and bottom surface thereof. As the mailpiece is fed through the channel, angled conveyor nips drive the mailpiece against the registration wall and through the cutting blades. The cutting blades remove a thin strip of material, typically along the top edge of the mailpiece and, as such, the mailpiece is opened to access the mailpiece content material.
Inasmuch as certain stations of a conventional mailing machine, e.g., the moistening/sealing module, are, seemingly, at cross-purposes with cutting/opening blades of a mailpiece opener, it will be appreciated that these devices/modules have not, heretofore, been integrated into a single device. That is, inasmuch as one module/assembly closes a mailpiece while the other opens the envelope, it has been common to offer a moistener/sealing module on machines which fabricate mailpieces and cutting blades on machines which open mailpieces. As such, mail service providers must invest, maintain and incur the cost of two separate devices/machines.
A need, therefore, exists for a mailing machine which may be reconfigured to perform both mailpiece closing and opening operations.